Warriors of Chaos
by MissH142
Summary: Zac Skye has a mission: break Perseus Jackson's heart. Finally, when Percy can't take it anymore, Percy joins the Warriors of Chaos. He was renamed. HIs loyalties were replaced. Now, meet Alpha, leader of the Warriors of Chaos and the second strongest being in the universe.
1. Beginning

**AN : Hello! I doubt more than 10 of you will actually set eyes on this story, but oh well...Just in time for Halloween, I am bringing on the ANGST! WOO! If you like Percabeth, get out. This is a Percabeth breakup story, and it ends with them basically hating each other. So yup! Now only 2 of the 3 people who read this AN will leave :)**

Annabeth POV

Screams rang through the air. I sprang out of bed, seizing my Celestial Bronze knife. Throwing on some armor, I raced out of the cabin, only to stop short.

_It's that idiot Percy.._. I thought.

The before mentioned idiot grinned at me. " Hey there, Annabeth! Wanna hang out sometime?" he said.

With my chilliest manner, I replied, "No."

Well, before we start jumping ahead, let me tell you what happened between Percy and I.

_Flashback:_

_I saw a drakon charge up the hill. Something was definitely wrong. As I sprinted toward the drakon, I saw an __extremely__ sexy looking guy standing with a bronze sword. Blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and rippling muscles. I noticed all of this in a second. He whipped his sword up, and cleanly sliced the drakon's head off._

_Now that I was closer, I saw that the man was unscathed. However, I couldn't say the same for the drakon. There had to be at least a hundred cuts on its body, all of them extremely deep, and the last cut was fatal. _

_Just then, Percy ran up._

_"What did I miss?" he panted. _

_I glanced at him and turned away._

_"Come on, let me show you around camp," I whispered to the guy, with a flirtatious wink._

_He smirked seductively back. "Call me Zac"._

_Flashback end_

From then on, our relationship flourished. After that small conversation, I gave him a tour of camp. That night, he was claimed as a son of Zeus. Powerful and sexy. The next day, we began taking our relationship to the next step. He took my virginity and we began cheating on Percy.


	2. Betrayals 1- 3

**AN: There is a poll on my profile! Please vote to see who Percy will be with!**

**3rd Person POV: Focus on Percy**

Percy didn't get why Annabeth never hung out with him. In fact, she had been avoiding him for months! Just after the new kid, Zac, came, everybody had been deserting him. Perseus Jackson understood what happened, though. Ever since he discovered Percy was Camp Half Blood's leader, Zac had wanted to break the great Hero of Olympus.

_FLASHBACK START_

_Location: Campfire_

_3rd person POV_

_Betrayal no. 1: The Camp and Chiron_

_The campfire roared. It stretched to higher than 10 feet, a sure sign that the camp was excited. Percy stood in the shadows, looking on. _

_Zac was standing next to his father, Zeus. Percy remembered that Zeus or Jupiter had never shown that much favoritism to Jason. Hell, he didn't even remember __himself__, Poseidon's favorite child, seeing his dad more than five times. Now, every night, Zeus visited camp to brag about his son and boost Zac's already over-inflated ego._

_Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by Chiron shouting, "My pupils!" Immediately, everybody came to attention. _

_"We have congregated here to celebrate the death of one of the most lethal Grecian creatures ever to walk the Earth!" Zac began to smile at that. Chiron gave a sideways glance at the camp to see how they were taking the news. " Our fellow camper, Zachary Skye, son of Zeus, has slain the HYDRA!"_

_Cheering broke out at that. That didn't hurt. What hurt was the whispers._

_Once the yelling subsided, Chiron also announced, "My boy! Zac, for your valor, I must say that you are my best and favorite student. Nobody here has ever killed a hydra but you. I predict in time, you will be a better hero than Perseus and Hercules". Now, Percy recalled when Chiron had spoke those very words to him. And realizing that in Chiron's eyes, Zac was now ten times better than Percy Jackson, just made the later wounds smart even worse._

_Roaming around camp, Percy heard a camper whispering. On tiptoe, he inched closer to see a teenaged daughter of Aphrodite chatting with her friends._

_"OMG girlfriends, did ya see dat chick at the campfire today? I mean, like, seriously, who da heck wears pigtails and a leather jacket? I mean, like, really. I get the jacket, 'cause goth is totally in, but those pigtails? OMG. Call the fashion police!"_

_Deciding that this__fascinating_ _conversation wasn't worth his time, he started to walk away, but catching another bit of chat, he stopped._

_A child of Iris, Lillian, had said, "Chickaritas! Ya know how Percy's the camp leader and Hero of Olympus? "_

_Nods and "Yup"s answered._

_"Well," she continued, "what if Zac takes over? I mean, Zac is totally hotter, but like, really, HAS Percy ever killed a hydra? Heck, he almost got __killed_ _by one, and that's it!"_

_Percy immediately walked away. However, wherever he went, there were new campers saying the same thing as Lillian._

_"Hey, Zac is better than Percy"._

_"Kate! Isn't Zac soooo much hotter and stronger than Percy? "_

_"Dude, I bet you 10 bucks that Chiron comes to his senses and appoints Zac as camp leader"._

_Finally, Percy ran to his room, feeling as if a section of his heart had been chipped off. He didn't see Zac's smirking face looking in through the window at him._

_Location: Arena_

_Nico POV_

_Betrayal no. 2: Nico_

_I stalked down Half Blood Hill. My usual death glare was amplified by 100, so everybody scattered before me. Storming down, I saw Percy Jackson fighting several straw dummies at once. If it was possible, my scowl deepened._

_"Hey Nico!" Percy panted. "Wanna kill some dummies?" Oh, so you're going to play the innocent card? Typical for __thieves__._

_I growled, "You know exactly what you did. Own up like a man, you coward!" A couple days before, Sally Jackson's spirit had disappeared from the underworld. Who else could have stole her but the silver-tongued fighter she had __raised__?_

_A blank look spread across Percy's face. Utter confusion? Percy was a great actor._

_I closed the gap between us in two strides and touched my sword's blade to his throat. _

_"You have two weeks to return her. After that, you'll have to come visit the underworld the hard way."_

_-Line Break!-_

_I shadow traveled back to the underworld, when an Iris message appeared. It was that new dude, Zac Skye._

_"Hey cousin, wassup?" he said._

_Oh, I totally forgot we were cousins._

_I answered in a monotone, "Another spirit gone, another villain castrated, the norm"._

_Zac visibly grimaced. "Anyways, whose spirit was stolen?" _

_"Sally Jackson's spirit. Percy's mother." I said, ice coating my words. _

_With sarcasm dripping off of his voice, Zac replied, "Well, it totally isn't Percy!"_

_I decided to change the subject. "Zac, I could use another best friend/cousin"._

_"You mean me?'_

_I didn't know what to say. "Um, is there another cousin of mine here?"_

_Zac nodded. "You have a point. Meet me at Olympus Saturday, and we'll do some manly stuff together."_

_Now, Percy had Iris messaged Nico at the same time as Zac, but Nico just didn't notice. So, he kept on watching until Nico said, "Yup! That dick, Percy, well, I don't know whether he's a boy or a girl"._

_That night, Percy could feel his cousin's hate from miles away. Once again, he failed to notice Zac's evil, satisfied face watching him._

_Location: Dining Hall_

_3rd Person POV_

_Betrayal no. 3 : Clarisse, Chris, and the Stolls_

_Percy Jackson was actually thinking. "I have no idea why Nico tried to kill me yesterday. I have no idea why the camp is kissing up to Zac just because he killed a hydra. Clarisse killed one! But did the camp start worshipping her? No! Oh well, I guess I'd better get down to the dining hall. It's lunch, and I'm starving!_

_While exiting his cabin, he caught several scoffs and glares. He pretended he didn't notice, but he did, and oh, believe me, it hurt. _

_Once he got to the pavillion, he strolled up to the Hermes table. "Travis. Connor."_

_The Stolls nodded coldly at him, while their siblings looked on._

_Percy wasn't sure how to react. "Er...wanna plan some pranks together? " he said with a lopsided smile._

_"Why? Remember our last prank that you helped?" spat Connor._

_A flicker of recognition passed across Percy's face. "Yeah, that goo membrane that would camouflage with the rock. What about it?"_

_Travis stared at him incredulously. "It took__months_ _to perfect that slime! And weeks to turn it into a membrane!"_

_"Yeah, I know..." muttered Percy under his breath as Travis continued his rant._

_"And then __someone_ _ratted us out to Chiron!" he exclaimed. "Now, it couldn't have been our siblings because at least __they_ _have respect for genius pranks! And you were the only one we allowed to help us, because you were "trustworthy"!"_

_"Besides," Connor cut in, "after last night when Chiron said Zac was top camper, of course you would go sucking up to him to get the spot back!"_

_A chorus of nods came from the surrounding people. _

_"You know what?" Travis said. "Zac's been helping me with our current prank, and I think he's__ten times_ _better than you! He never messes up, never talks about our project in public, and __doesn't rat us out__!"_

_Percy turned sharply and stormed away. Really. A small hurricane was brewing around him._

_His lunch lost all of its flavor._

_Afterwards, Clarisse confronted him. "PRISSY! HOW DARE YOU"_

_Percy cut her off. "Woah, wait...what happened?"_

_"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU..." She took several deep breaths. "Come and watch this video."_

_Percy sat down next to her._

_The video showed Percy and Clarisse sparring. Clarisse was clearly winning, but Percy tried to stab her in the chest, through a chink in her armor. Chris Rodriguez, sitting on the stands, gasped. Thankfully, the sword missed, but he then tried slicing her head off. Her quick movements saved her life, though. She leaped up, so it only grazed her foot._

_"Well, Prissy? Got any thoughts about that incident?" Clarisse questioned._

_Percy shook his head solemnly. "I never did that! "_

_"Swear upon the River Styx, then"._

_He was trapped. He knew he didn't do it, but the person had __his_ _armor, __his_ _sword, and __his_ _body structure! He couldn't risk it._

_Clarisse tapped her foot. "Well?"_

_"It was me," he blurted out. _

_With a look of disgust, Clarisse said, "You've made an enemy of both me and my boyfriend. And the Ares cabin. I've also heard that Connor and Travis are out to get you. Hermes cabin hates you too"._

_Chris appeared from out of nowhere. "Clarisse here has decided that your cousin, Zac is better suited for her. The two hydra killers should fight each other, correct? Not a hydra killer and a victim of a hydra"._

_Clarisse nodded. "Chris is mad at you because I am and you tried to kill me". _

_"And because you ruined our prank." Chris added._

_"We agree. Zac is much, much, MUCH better than you," they said together._

_Percy fled before their hard stares. This time, he knew who it was that was doing this. Zachary Skye._


	3. Betrayals 4-6

**AN: Hello, it's me! I'm using a laptop to type, even though it's really outdated...For those of you who don't know, I have the stomach flu. I think I have no danger of barfing right now. I think. On a different note, I will be doing 3 betrayals here. Annabeth's betrayal will be a whole, long chapter. Yay! Aphrodite and Dionysus don't have betrayals, because you know Aphrodite chicks...They just swap the hottest heroes. And of course, Mr. D has, like, no kids. So, anyways, go to my profile! There's a poll there for who Percy will be with. The poll will be closing tomorrow! Or the day after tomorrow, depends how fast I type. And by the way, when I say gods, I mean gods minus Hestia. And hey, if you're still here, it proves you care what I have to say! Blue cookies are your reward! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (well, they aren't blue, they're black and white, but WHO CARES!)**

_Location: Forest_

_Katie POV_

_Betrayal no. 4: Nature Spirits, Satyrs, and Katie_

_It was a typical day in Camp Half-Blood. Like I did every week, I was checking the forest for pollution along with new flowers and plants. _

_I suddenly noticed the plume of dark, oily smoke rising from the eastern edge of the woods. _

_A forest fire! Think of all of the plants that could be dying! This will delay the growth of the forest for years! I know the nymphs won't take kindly to this either..._

_I sprinted across the forest. Then, I saw a familiar black mop of hair. No, it couldn't be. The best friend of Grover Underwood and my close friend did not burn down trees! However, it was him. Percy was kneeling with a lighted match in his hand. _

_"No!" I cried. _

_Percy looked up in surprise. "Hey, Katie! You look in a hurry. What happened?"_

_"You started a forest fire, Perrrcy," bleated a voice. Grover! _

_"How? I was just taking a walk! Not killing trees!" Percy defended himself._

_Grover groaned. "Well, I know a bush who knows a horse who knows a sheep who knows a farmer who knows a half blood who knows a..."_

_"Get on with it!" Percy urged._

_"Well, there's a rumor going around that you yourself said that nature spirits are no good," I interrupted. "So, it's extremely plausible that you started the fire to prove it"._

_Grover nodded so hard, I think his head probably would have fallen off if he continued for a minute more._

_I added,"Did I mention that the Demeter cabin has been finding their most cherished plants destroyed? And that we tracked some muddy footprints right up to your door? Also, we smelled the odor of flowers around your cabin. Nobody but Demeter and Persephone's kids smell like that"._

_Percy stammered," Heck, I never would say that! Or do that! Grover, buddy, back me up!"_

_Gravely, Grover said, " I'm afraid it's true. I helped Katie track those scents myself! You have officially lost the friendship and companionship of all nature spirits and satyrs"._

_-Line Break-_

_Percy was driven out of the forest with pine cones._

_A day later, Percy's empathy link with Grover was cut off._

_The Demeter Cabin kindly sent Percy a beautiful bouquet of __very_ _stinky flowers._

_Do you know what Grover failed to detect? Zac's cologne and the smell of gasoline coming from a location just __behind_ _Perseus Jackson._

_The only reason why Zac didn't swoop in to befriend the nature spirits or the Demeter cabin was because they were too weak for him. However, he did want Percy to not have a single friend left in camp._

_Location: Archery Range_

_3rd Person POV_

_Betrayal no.5: The Hunters of Artemis and Will_

_The distinct sound of a horn echoed through the camp._

_"The hunters are here!"_

_" Aww, damn. Hoped they would stay away for a millennia or two"._

_Just then, a couple arrows skimmed the boy who just spoke's manhood._

_"AAAAGH!"_

_Artemis leaped lightly down Half-Blood Hill. "Watch your mouth, __boy__"._

_The hunters congregated at the archery range, where Percy was currently endeavoring to stop accidentally shooting the rock 19 yards to his left. Zac, however, was smirking at Percy as he easily nailed the bullseye every time he shot._

_Will was also there, trying to teach the youngest campers how to shoot. They were hitting the target, while Percy had somehow hit Artemis in the butt...wait, what? _

_Percy carefully placed his feet. He meticulously checked his fingering. An entire minute passed by, just him scrutinizing his positioning._

_He pulled his bowstring back, and released the arrow._

_Sighing in defeat when the arrow disappeared, he turned around to find a __very_ _angry goddess of the hunt and see a group of fuming, men-hating women pointing bows and hunting knives at him._

_He tentatively smiled. "Hi?"_

_" Aaaagh!" Artemis screamed. Her face was red with fury. The hunters stood in front of her, forming a wall while she drew Percy's arrow out of her bottom._

_She stormed up to Percy and slapped him in the face. _

_" You..you..." Waving the arrow in front of his face, she continued. " I thought you respected women! And now I find you're no better than the rest!"_

_Percy looked clueless as to what was happening. "So..what now again?"_

_Thalia glared at him and poked his throat with her hunting knife. "You. Shot. An. Arrow. Into. Artemis'. BUTT!" With each word, she drew a drop of blood from Percy's throat, and with the final one, she drew back and smirked evilly at him. "Sisters, let's give him a reminder about what we do to men who don't respect our lady"._

_Percy choked out," It...an...accident?"_

_"You've lost the little respect we had for you, Percy," Phoebe smoothly said. "You're just like any other __male__, and you will be treated like such. Don't ever venture to speak to one of us again"._

_With that, the hunters whisked away, not without Percy noticing that Thalia had took Zac along, and the hunters were chattering with Zac like old friends._

_Percy spun around, about to gather his stuff when Will Solace whistled. "Whoo, that was pretty disrespectful to my aunt"._

_"Oh, I forgot Artemis was your"_

_Will didn't allow Percy to finish. "My dad would definitely blast you right now. And no offense, I kinda agree"._

_" Percy, you're not my friend anymore. I wouldn't listen to the rumors. This is the last straw, though," Will scowled. " I mean, I can't be friends with someone who's __that_ _mean to women. I mean, hitting an eternal maiden in the butt? That's not cool"._

_Another random child of Apollo piped in. "Besides, you killed Michael! You know, Michael Yew!"_

_" Let's go, Apollo cabin! Sorry kids, classes are over," shouted Will. In a lower tone, he added to himself," Hmm..where's Zac? I could use some tips on swordfighting..."_

_You guessed it! Percy's heart was almost completely broken. The only things holding him together? Annabeth and Camp Jupiter. Of course, the gods were connected to him too. But Camp Jupiter was across the country, and Annabeth was the only one of the Seven that stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was the primary thing holding him together. _

_Zac didn't bother checking in on Percy, because he would be crying himself to sleep, like he had been doing every single night since Zac came._

_Location: Olympus_

_3rd Person POV_

_Betrayal no.6: Gods_

_"He has committed crimes! Crimes more heinous than Hitler ever did!"_

_"He's __my_ _favorite"._

_"He broke a few of the Ancient Laws!"_

_"He's __my_ _favorite"._

_Even a dummy could tell an argument was brewing on Mount Olympus. It was the day after Percy had shot Artemis in the derrière, and a special emergency meeting was called just because of it. Several gods were already enraged at Percy because he "traumatized their children" or "disrespected my baby"._

_The gods who didn't want Percy to be blasted into dust? None except Hestia!_

_Why did Poseidon want to kill his favorite child? He found a replacement. While Percy was off killing giants, one of Poseidon's only daughters, Madison, had made her way to Camp. On her way, she killed a hellhound with a knife Poseidon had sent her. And get this? She was 14. 3 years younger than Percy, but Percy had slain his first hellhound ar 12. Still, Poseidon regarded her as a great warrior. Percy was unaware Madison existed. She was sent on a quest to dispatch some of Gaea's troops, which consisted of a couple arai and a dracaena or two. However, she met another demigod who was a traitor, and she was slowed down greatly by helping him. Therefore, she couldn't make it back to Camp on time to see Percy. _

_Every other god had turned over to Zac. They were unofficial members of Zac's fanclub. Yes, Zac had a fanclub. It was titled, "Savior of Olympus Fan Club". Couldn't get much more creative than that!_

_Zeus loved him because he was his son. Hera didn't hate Zac as much as the other children of Zeus, because Zeus had put Zac under her protection, like he had done with Jason. Poseidon tolerated him because he was a "great hero". Hades somehow liked him because Zac was cold and emotionless, just like Hades. Ares respected him because of his " military talent". Demeter preferred Zac because of a rumor that Percy didn't appreciate agriculture. Zac wasn't a "sea spawn", so in Athena's eyes, Zac was pretty nice. Artemis? Well, he respected women, so... As for Apollo, he had never fully forgiven Percy for Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher. But Zac hadn't killed anyone, because he was a Class-A coward! He hadn't been a part in any wars, because he hid out in an actual bunker while the Giant War was happening. Hephaestus never really cared about civil matters on Olympus, because in his mind, he didn't belong there. So, he didn't really consider anyone there family. In Aphrodite's world, all that matters was the magazine "Olympus' Next Top Model". She had gotten a millenia subscription, that was how hooked she was. Whoever was on the front page was her favorite. Zac had replaced Percy, so honestly, she didn't actually care for Percy anymore. Hermes was angry at Percy for ruining the Stolls' prank. Like father, like son indeed! And of course, since when did Mr. D care about any camper's well being (besides his own children). Unfortunately for Percy, the minor gods had no say in the matter. They all felt as if they owed Percy, so they probably all would have helped him. Hestia was the only one not under Zac's spell. _

_This argument was about whether Percy should be blasted into dust or not. Quite a pleasant topic, isn't it? Especially if you're the blastee. _

_Perseus Jackson was stunned. He had come to Olympus on business, because Annabeth had ordered some Celestial Bronze from Hephaestus. He couldn't find Hephaestus, so he went to the throne room and walked in on the argument of the century. Even Hades was on Olympus today!_

_Zeus was wildly shooting sparks, Poseidon was yawning, Hades was gesturing emphatically, Ares was waving his huge broadsword, and the rest were all yelling and screaming._

_This is what Percy heard._

_"Kill-"_

_"Useless-"_

_"Son, Zac Skye-"_

_"Mr. Almighty-"_

_"Don't care-"_

_"__**NO!**__"_

_Percy's head was revolving around like he was watching a high speed tennis match._

_Finally, he took action. "Ahem?"_

_The gods simultaneously turned and stared at Percy. A voice probed its way into Percy's head._

_"Percy! It's me, Hestia. They're arguing about whether to kill you or not!"_

_He turned around to stare at Hestia._

_"Why? I saved their sorry asses twice, and this is how they repay me?" Percy thought._

_Hestia mentally groaned. "Leave. I will speak to you later, when this madhouse calms down"._

_Promptly, Percy spun around and strode out of the door._

_-Line Break-_

_A scream came from the throne room and bounced through Olympus. Percy leapt up from one of the park benches he was on. Sprinting to the throne room was the only thing on his mind. He slammed the doors open and saw a sight that horrified him._

_The only goddess who was by his side through thick and thin, Hestia, was writhing on the floor in spasms of agony._

_The Olympians had all disappeared, except for Zeus. He had his master bolt in his hand, and was pointing it at Hestia. Steam was curling off of her body. _

_A smirk grew on Zeus' face. "Perseus, this is what happens to traitors"._

_" What did she do?" sputtered Percy. "You killed your own sister!"_

_Zeus flicked his hand dismissively. "Ah, just a weak godess. I wouldn't mind if she never reformed, but oh well"._

_" Now, back to the point, Perseus. You have been decreed banishment by the Olympian Council"._

_An incredulous glance was all Percy replied with._

_"Perseus, nephew, you haven't done anything directly against us," said Zeus. "However, your acts against Camp Half-Blood's demigods and against my dear daughter are unforgivable. The council agrees that my son, Zac Skye will be relieving you of the title Savior of Olympus"._

_Percy whispered, What about Hestia?"_

_Zeus answered, "Ah, she was found speaking to you against our will"._

_" Having a free will is illegal?" yelled Percy._

_Smiling, Zeus said, "Hestia gave away her freedom when she was found committing treason"._

_A flash lit up the room, leaving Poseidon in its center._

_Percy ran to him, only to be pushed away. "Perseus, I am heartily disappointed in you! I just went to Camp to talk. They all say something bad about you. Now, I spoke to Chiron about this. He says ever since Zac came, you've been bitter. I disapprove of this! You ate no longer my son"._

_Zeus laughed. "See, hero? There's my proof! You are to depart from here by tomorrow. Or else..." He let the threat hanging in the air. _

_Percy helplessly glanced at his father, no, ex-father for help. But he merely said, "Do what Lord Zeus said, boy"._

_Percy Jackson, Savior and Hero of Olympus, One of The Seven, Son of Poseidon, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, was leaving the Greek and Roman camps forever._

_But he would be dammed if he wouldn't be back. _


	4. Annabeth's Betrayal

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I just had to sort through some (serious) issues in life, and then I got dragged on a looong road trip where I wasn't allowed to write. And then, those problems came back again. No, I have no financial or criminal problems. It's just that I feel kind of unsettled. But I'm hopefully better now! So hey, I decided to write another chapter of this. This is where the T part of the story comes out a lot, but the beginning of the "Chaos" part of the story also comes out now! Sooo, yeah...let's get onto the story!**

_3rd Person POV_

_Foundation? Check._

_Concealer? Check._

_Eyeliner? Check._

_Eyeshadow? Check._

_Mascara? Check._

_Bronzer? Check._

_Blush? Check._

_Lipstick? Check._

_Very sexy lingerie for her night with Zac? Check._

_Annabeth Chase cracked her window open and ran off into the night._

_-The Day After-_

_Percy jogged into camp. Only by the hard set of his jaw and the storms brewing in his eyes gave a sense of uneasiness to him. But to camp, he looked casual. Happy, at most. And he was. Relatively. _

_The little gray box in his pocket held all of the hopes that Percy wanted to come to pass. Inside was a silver engagement ring inlaid with aquamarines and diamonds. If his Wise Girl consented, then they could start a life together, away from the camps, with only each other. But if not...Percy shuddered to think of it._

_He knew that Annabeth would agree to become Annabeth Jackson. Why wouldn't she? He loved her, and she loved him._

_The Athena Cabin. Percy rapped on the door and waited until a haggard Malcolm answered him._

_"Oh...Hey Percy." Malcolm said._

_With a small grin, he replied, "Hi, where's Annabeth?"_

_The answer he got back was, "She disappeared last night. Nobody knows where she is"._

_Percy's blood chilled. Without saying anything, he bolted into the wood to find Annabeth._

_-Line Break-_

_Hours of searching had given him no Annabeth. But now, he heard a slight groan. Afraid it might be her, captured and being tortured, he tiptoed to where the sound came from. _

_The sight that greeted him was worse than her being tormented. Before his very eyes, Zac Skye, son of Zeus, was raping Annabeth. Or so it seemed..._

_Just as he was about to run in and save Annabeth from Zac, Zac stood up. However, Annabeth just kept on writhing on the ground in pleasure. _

_"Hey, Annabeth, want some more cock?" Zac whispered, just loud enough to be heard by Percy._

_Nods answered him. When she regained the ability to speak, Annabeth gasped, "Please, Zac. Just do it! Percy won't walk in, right?"_

_Just then, Percy decided he couldn't watch this anymore._

_"Annabeth?!" he yelled._

_She leaped up in surprise. " Percy?"_

_Percy took the sight in a bit more. He noticed Annabeth's swollen lips, her naked body, the many small bruises and the red hand marks all over her lower regions. Judging on how she looked, she had been with Zac all night._

_All right, now he was mad. Every romantic feeling he ever had for her was replaced with rage and hate._

_"Hey, you know, it isn't what it looks like?" Annabeth squeaked, interrupting Percy's thoughts. _

_"Oh, so, it isn't what it looks like?" Percy threw back at her. "Well, I don't know what __**you**_ _saw, but I saw my faithful girlfriend who I gave up immortality for and fell into freaking __**TARTARUS**_ _for cheating on me with this son of Zeus here!"_

_Anger flashed in both Zac's and Annabeth's eyes._

_"Well, sorry! Maybe it was the fact that you're a stupid little ugly (insert cuss word here), Perseus Jackson!" screamed Annabeth. _

_Percy ignored her and took the chance to throw a hard punch into Zac's smirking face._

_"You knew I had a girlfriend, but you still did her!" Percy growled._

_Annabeth immediately shoved Percy aside to kneel by Zac and grieve over his broken nose and black eye. However, that didn't stop her from returning, "I was willing, Jackson! Besides, Zac is sexier and everything that I want and that __**you**_ _aren't!"_

_A quick motion removed the gray box from his pocket and launched it at Annabeth's feet. She didn't notice the little gray box, not until she got up. But when she did, her old love for Perseus Jackson won over her affection for Zac, and she wept for days._

-FLASHBACK END-

A man with a mop of black hair and hazed sea green eyes slumped against the wall. Nobody could tell that the living legend known as Percy Jackson was that very man. He was broke, starving, drunk, and betrayed. And for those very reasons, and many more, he decided right there and then, to take his own life.

His trusty bronze sword, Riptide, was positioned straight at his heart when a voice broke through the dull monotony of his life.

"Perseus Jackson," a smooth voice said.

He looked up to see a woman stepping out of a swirling blue thing he supposed to be a portal. Her dark skin had little galaxies on it that would look like tattoos, but they were continuously moving. Her long hair was braided down her back, and her formal business suit stated that she just stepped out of a meeting.

Instantly, Percy pointed his sword at her because she looked like a monster in disguise.

She simply sighed and snapped her fingers. Riptide disappeared and materialized in pen form. The lady tucked it into her coat pocket and continued, "Well, Perseus, as I was about to say, my name is Chaos".

To say he was shocked was an understatement. From his little Greek lessons with Anna- no, _her_, he knew Chaos was the creator of all. With all possible haste, he bowed and said, " Please, Percy".

"No, no need to bow, Percy," she dismissively replied. "I was just here with a proposal. Will you join my army, the Warriors of Chaos?"

Percy gaped. **The** Chaos was asking him, a lowly demigod to join her army? He voiced these thoughts, and Chaos responded.

"Lowly demigod? Please! Percy, you are the greatest demigod of all time. Who else destroyed Kronos at 16, or dueled Ares at 12 and won? There are a thousand more feats I could name, yet you call yourself a lowly demigod? "

However, Percy still had doubts about Chaos. Was she just recruiting him to make him wash the dishes or something? But there was nothing to lose. If he stayed here, he would lose everything. With Chaos, he could start a new life, free from everyone and everything.

"I accept, Lady Chaos. I will join the Warriors of Chaos".


	5. Hi, Alpha!

**AN: Alright, every fifth chapter I will respond to reviews! I don't get very many, so review! (happy new year!)**

Percy POV

_Wow._

That was the only thought in my mind as I took in the sight around me. Chaos' palace was big, bright, and beautiful. It was elegant in black, but the stars and planets drifting across its surface illuminated it, making it a soft, yet permanent light source. And it's size... It had to be at least ten times larger than the Big House, and it was the _Big_ House!

I was snapped out of my admiration by Chaos' crisp voice. "Well, Percy, would you stop gawking at my home and _listen to me_?"

"Yes, Lady Chaos?" I asked.

" Drop the 'Lady', Percy. Or else I'll call you Perseus forever".

I stopped myself just in time. "Ok, La- Chaos".

Smirking, Chaos said, "Good.

" Alright, as I was saying, you have to choice to rebrand yourself. You can change your name, dye your hair (don't worry, I have ultra-permanent hair dyes!), or even undergo plastic surgery. This is a one-time offer, though! Pick wisely".

_Hmm, it would be nice to do all of these! When I left my past behind, I didn't want to go back. It would be best if I never did! But plastic surgery and hair dye is too overboard... I guess I'll just change my name._

Unexpectedly, Chaos responded to my thoughts with, "So what will you change your name to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whoever said I would change my name, not dye my hair bubblegum pink?"

"You think aloud".

I groaned, " Ugh. Well, what army position will I be in?"

Chaos' shocking reply? " Number one. The commander of all of my army, and leader of your own special squad".

I literally threw up. "Number _one_?"

" Don't make me repeat this again, Percy." Chaos scolded.

"Yes yes yes, whoever else defeated a whole lot of powerful things, ok?" I cried. "Fine then, I'll be renamed Alpha. Because Alpha is the number one letter in the Grecian ABCs, right? And I'll be number one".

She nodded. " Well, I was going to suggest that name anyways, so alright! Hi, Alpha!"

I stood there stupidly. " Who's Alpha? Oh yeah... Hi Chaos!"

" Aaaagh! Learn to recognize your own name!" Chaos yelled in exasperation.

-Line Break-

If possible, the inside of Chaos' home was more spectacular than the outside. Everything I saw so far seemed to be built for comfort, but they all somehow managed to look elegant. The electronics were light-years ahead of what they had on Earth. I mean, a TV that pulls you into it so you can go around with Spongebob and swim in Bikini Bottom is good enough for me!

Finally, we reached the dining hall. I can't call it a room, because it's the size of a house. But that's to be expected, with over a thousand soldiers! The large tables were arranged like a spiral. In the center of it all sat Chaos and her chosen squad, the Optivus. Optivus was missing a leader, so the group of seven was reduced to six. But once I joined, it would make the squad an even seven.

From the most powerful to the least powerful, the tables spiraled out. Each week, the spiral was changing. On War Game night, or Wednesday night, whichever squad got out first was the least powerful, and so on. Optivus was restricted from playing, as Chaos knew they would easily cream the entire army.

Another fact about my soon to be squad? Each person was the leader of a section of their own. The team under me? The entire Warriors of Chaos! I was to be the second in command, inferior to only Chaos herself.

But anyways, back to the dining hall.

When I came in with Chaos, the entire room went silent.

" Well, my warriors!" Chaos called.

A cheer answered her.

She made her way to her seat and patted the one by her side, the one designated for the number one Warrior of Chaos. As I sat down, the entire hall gasped.

Whispers flew about. "He's the leader of Optivus?"

Optivus themselves didn't look happy. Until I flipped off my hood.

The hall broke into chaos. " PERCY JACKSON!" a girl screamed.

"He's now Alpha. SILENCE!" yelled Chaos, making the whole army go quiet.

Everyone then wisely decided to go back to eating before Chaos took away their dessert privileges.

-Line Break-

Nothing like a little bonding time with your team, right?

Chaos had sent me to hang out with Optivus to get to know each other. And currently, we were silently staring at each other.

The other people on my team were three boys and six girls, each enveloped in a hooded cloak. The first boy had a muted golden one, the second had a fiery red as his color, and the last one was dressed in a vibrant purple. As for the girls, one had a silver, another had a gold, and the third was dressed in white. The fourth had a pale silver cloak decorated with stars, and the fifth had a plain black one. The sixth had a rust-brown cloak.

The silence was getting a bit awkward now...

Well, that was until the girl in the rust-brown cloak gently took her hood off.

"Hestia!"

**AN: My promised review responses!**

**Guest: Well, you have your answer! And next chapter, I will bring in the pairing. The poll on my profile shows who Alpha is going to be with, and it looks like an OC right now.**

**deathbyshadow: Don't blame ya :)**

**Matt: You reviewed three times. If you hate it, ok. Don't come back and read it if you hate it so much. Just say, "I don't like it because **_**blank**_**, and I'll try to fix it, WITHOUT changing the plot. **

**Anne: Thanks.**

**funlove109: Thanks. After January 3 or so, I'll have to cut back on writing though... Too much schoolwork!**

**Jeramy-Toombs: Thanks.**

**Djberneman: Thanks.**

**allen r: I PMed you, right?**

**secret753: No, it's natural fangirl symptoms. I sympathize with ya!**

**afbc34: Not going to, you can relax.**


	6. Meet the Team

**AN: Wow, a pair of chapters in a day! But I was waiting for the Big Apple and I got bored, so I dragged my computer downstairs to write while waiting! And no Percy exists, I'll almost always refer to him as Alpha. (I wrote this in 2014 and published in 2015.)**

3rd Person POV

_Hestia... she's alive? _

Over the days since Hestia had disappeared from Earth, she had changed. A lot.

The primary change? She was now a 18 year old. But the more subtle things, like her now-fierce flaming eyes or the fact that she, the most peaceful goddess, had an air of battle around her was a bit harder to notice, but still very different.

The boy with the red cloak groaned, breaking Alpha out of his reverie. He was _this close_ from drowning Mr. Redcloak, but his voice interrupted Alpha.

"Aww, Hestia, you ruined it! Now we _all_ have to reveal ourselves!" he dramatically declared in an all too familiar voice.

It was a voice that Alpha had known for only a few months, but was best friends with. It was the voice of a prankster, a mechanic, and a boy by the name of Leo Valdez.

_If Leo is alive, who else is? _thought Alpha.

He got his answer shortly. On the count of three, Leo screamed, "You, sirs and ladies, UNMASK!"

They sent up a collective moan, but did so.

The crowd of faces was nostalgia itself.

Pen and paper was handy, so Alpha made a list of who was on Optivus, just to stare at it and be shocked at his old friends who came back from the dead.

Percy's Lis

Alpha's Squad

Somebody called Andrew

Leo Valdez

Zoë Nightshade

Somebody called Lia/Keelia

Calypso?

And Hestia

Plus me, Alpha.

He wasn't sure how Calypso got off her island, but good for her.

According to bits and pieces they let fall, several other heroes who passed away were also in the Warriors of Chaos, just not in Optivus. Apparently, Michael Yew is in Zoë's squad, the archers known as Arquite, and thousands more demigods are in the Warriors of Chaos. So, overall, a whole ton of Alpha's friends were part of the Warriors.

Now that they knew each other's identities, it was a lot easier to get reacquainted. They laughed and talked, and best of all, DIDN'T ask how Alpha got recruited. For the first time in forever, he felt like he had a family and friends. And soon enough, Alpha even found himself letting himself develop feelings for a certain someone.

-That Evening-

Lia POV: In Lia's Room

Alright, I'm not sure what to make of this Percy Jackson/Alpha guy. I'm second in command, so I get to decide some things! Judging from how Andrew looks at Alpha, he doesn't know him, but I think Hestia can tell me...

-In Hestia's Room-

I slammed open the door to Hestia's room.

To be honest, I envied Hestia her room. She had dark mahogany furniture, red-tinted lamps, and several blue, green, yellow, and orange accents. Overall, it felt like we were in the center of a fire, while mine looked plain and drab. Being a demi-primordial, the daughter of Aether, the designers just _had _to make my room a cloud. It was modern and white with gold trimmings around everything, but if you looked at anything for more than ten minutes, it frankly actually hurt your eyes like hell. That meant Chaos was kept in constant demand for eyedrops.

But anyways, as I was saying, I stalked into Hestia's room.

"Yes, Lia?" she lazily called over her shoulder.

Hestia was watching anime. "Psychopaths", to be exact. Therefore, since I could not stand anime, I closed her laptop.

Pretty much, she glared at me, to which I responded with a single sentence. "What's the deal with the Alpha dude?"

She sighed, and launched into the story of Perseus Jackson, now known as Alpha.

-The Next Day-

Getting out of bed was the hardest task of the day. Sure, Aether was the god of light, but that didn't mean I was a light sleeper!

However, once I rolled out of bed, I was greeted by a strange sight. Alpha was sleeping in _my_ room! He was sprawled on my couch, and drooling? Right now, he didn't look like a great warrior at all.

Of course, I freaked out.

"Aaaah! Get the hell OUT OF HERE! You stupid..".

Alpha turned around and mumbled, "One more minute".

I kicked him in the side, which effectually woke him up.

"Geez, I'm getting up!" he protested. "And Keelia, I'm only in your room because I had to go sleep in my second in command's room because Chaos apparently had to prepare my room".

Huh. Chaos doesn't need to prepare anything, so why does he need to sleep in my room? She can just snap her fingers and have anything appear.

"While you're here, though, we should talk. " I told him.

I needed to know why he was staring at me all day yesterday.

-After Breakfast-

_Why, Chaos, why..._

Today was a really bad day. First, I found Alpha in my room. Next, I discovered he may or may not like me. Then, I was stuck with him by Chaos to show him around. And finally, I had to spar with the incorrigible, obnoxious boy during training.

Alpha smirked at me. He was restlessly flipping a pen in his hand, just a normal cheap ballpoint pen. What could he do, write on me?

As a fighter who dual-wields different blades, I think I've got this in the bag. My first dagger is a long, wicked Imperial Gold blade, inlaid with Celestial Bronze along one edge. It had a hilt of wood, covered with worn black leather. The leather was new when I got it, but all the battles and wars I've fought in wore it down. This dagger transforms into a golden pendant.

The next dagger is much more dangerous. Stygian Iron with an edge made of silver, for lycanthropes. The hilts are identical, each with the symbol of Optivus on them. The transformation for this blade is a silver necklace, to match my first one. The two daggers contain all of the magical metals on Earth, even though Chaos' planet, Congreia, has thousands of different metals. However, these are the primary metals that affect every monster existing. Their names are Aeneum and Caligo, by the way!

I took off my pendants, Alpha gasping as they got absorbed into an Aether-worthy bright light. But since my daggers were from Aether himself, of course the light was Aether-worthy!

As the light died away, I was left with Aeneum and Caligo in my hands. I returned his smirk as he uncapped his pen, turning it into a bronze sword.

"Ready to battle?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be".


	7. Phase One

**AN: I am a terrible being. Please, forgive me! *melodramatic sobbing* So sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't slam two phases into one. Besides, there was no better place to end! BTW, anyone play League of Legends? If so, friend me at FluffyStuffy! Happy Pi Day! 3.1415!**

3rd Person POV

And so it went, until Percy's first week with the Warriors (now known as the Wok, because Warriors of Chaos, Chaos with a k sound) ended. Finally, Optivius' first training session!

Percy POV:

Wow, I feel special. Today, Chaos nearly killed me. And my squad nearly killed me. And each group nearly killed me. And the entire army nearly killed me. That's... 60 something times a group of people came rushing at me to try to beat me up. Like I said, I'm feeling the love.

_Flashback:_

_"Hestia!" I called. "Isn't today Saturday, our training session?"_

_She grimaced. "Don't remind me"._

_I didn't take the hint, unfortunately for me. As I ate, oblivious to the impending danger of BATTLE TRAINING (oh Chaos no!) I could hear b muttering among the squad. They picked at their food, but eventually gave in and stocked up on food and energy for the day. Me? Well, all you have to know is that I was on my 10th plate of blue pancakes, 7th plate of blue bacon and eggs, 9th plate of blue waffles, and 12th plate of some other mess you don't want to hear about. I will always love and cherish my blue food, no matter what is happening._

_Once we got into the battle room, a barrage of automatons began to attack us. I mean, we stepped in, and BOOM. It was a complete army. There were archers, swordsmen, machines with elemental powers, and basically? It was mayhem. I was obviously unused to this, so to gain my bearings, I summoned a shield of water. I looked around and peacefully observed, even though a crowd of the figures had gathered around me and were giving my shield all they had._

_Hestia was decimating the right flank. Fireballs were being hurled, and cranes were pecking at the machines. Occasionally, she tossed in a huge Greek Fire sphere. I guessed that cranes were her sacred animal, because how else could she command an army of them? Alongside Hestia, Leo was kicking butt. He too was torching the lines with his powers. The supersized McShizzle was using a huge flaming war hammer (using some type of weird white fire that was cold?) to smash and melt the metallic people's heads in, and was easily keeping up with Hestia's fire. They were pretty good, and I decided to not get on the two's bad side after that. Believe me, you do NOT want to be against them. Ever. After 5 seconds, you'll be a smashed pulp of demigod that's slowly burning to ashes and being melted by Greek Fire and some sort of chilly fire._

_On the other side, Lia and Andrew were having a good time. Andrew was apparently the one in the group who used a spear. His spear was pretty cool! It glowed purple, and was double-edged and ended. The top side kind of looked like the tip of a sword, except much thinner. The bottom was a huge spike he could use to brain someone. He ran through the ranks, stabbing and slashing like mad. For every few automatons he destroyed, one machine went haywire. That was probably because he was a son of good ol' Wine Dude. Keelia was helping reduce the ranks. She threw her daggers whenever she had an opening, and then, she would easily fight her way through them to pick the thrown dagger up. Her fighting style was still as strange as when I fought her before., but she seemed to be going very hard on these robots. She mindlessly waded through the crowd, slitting throats, blocking attacks, and occasionally jumping over a an automaton, if she was close enough to her dagger or Andrew. Andrew and Lia fought back to back most of the time and chatted until she threw her dagger again or Andrew went off on another rampage._

_Zoë, Bianca, Luke, and Calypso were fighting the bulk of them. Zoë stood at a distance and picked off automatons from every side quickly. She shot huge volleys of arrows (7 at the least) that guaranteed mass destruction and never missed their mark! You couldn't expect less from a Hunter of Artemis who had served as Lieutenant for hundreds of years! Bianca sliced through the metal contraptions easily with her blades. Sometimes her weapon was a Stygian Iron sword, and at others, it was a long hunting knife made of silver and inlaid with Stygian Ice. According to her, the shape changing weapon was Verto, a special gift from Chaos. She could will it to morph with her mind, making it quite the useful tool. As for Luke, he was doing well. He was even better than he was at Camp Half-Blood, so the fact that he had already diminished the forces by a lot came as no surprise to me. His sword wasn't Backbiter anymore. He had the same sword he had before he got possessed by Kronos. It seemed as if he could use a scythe pretty well now, too. His weapon was now upgraded by Chaos, so if he touched a spot on his sword's handle, it would turn into a scythe. With that, Luke could cause mass destruction. Calypso was doing surprisingly well. She was the chief healer of Chaos' warriors, so she was sent a bunch of wounded automatons in order to heal them. Of course, if need be, she was our most able magician. With just a flick of her hand, huge bolts of magic would fire!_

_Now I was feeling left out. I joined in and ran straight for the failing left side. Once I got there, I spun into action. Riptide easily decapitated at least 6 of them in one blow. However, they pressed on too hard. Keelia saved our lives several times with her dagger tossing, but was now knocked out by a earth-controlling machine. It had snuck up and smacked her in the head with a tendril of earth. Andrew and I were forced back to the door._

_He yelled over the clanking, "Should I go out!? We're losing! Can you hold this line!?"_

_"No! If you go out, you'll end up like Lia! Wait for it!"_

_I knew I had to use my powers now._

_And then, I focused on water. Lots of it. I imagined water vapor in the air and how much there would be when condensed. The familiar tug in my gut came, except stronger. You could see small droplets of water in the air, and then I let out a roar. Suddenly, and a huge tidal wave reared up from nowhere. My teammates rallied together with a cheer. They slowly fought their way out, with Luke and his scythe leading the way. Luke cleared the path, and the others kept it open for the last person, who dragged Keelia. Finally, once everyone was safely out, I released all of my power and let the tsunami take hold. The automatons were immediately swept away to who knows where, and I made sure of their being gone by shooting several spears of ice everywhere._

_"Well, that was grueling!" I panted._

_Zoë looked back at me. "You should have saved your strength, boy. Here comes phase two"._


End file.
